


Random Prompts

by GravityDidIt



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Reading, Mistaken Identity, Orgy, Riding, Somnophilia, blowjob, cockslut stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Fics made from Prompts on Tumblr





	1. Three doors down to the left? Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of prompt -How about Stiles spends the Holidays at the Hale's. One night he plans to sneak into Derek's room for surprise sex. He finds him asleep in his dark room, and Stiles starts to sex him up. It's dark, hot, and he's horny so they go straight into fucking, however he quickly realizes that something is different. Stiles went into the wrong room and is getting fuck by someone else. Stiles is a slut here so he continues on, and even calls the other Hale to keep going once he finds out the truth.

It’s dark, the moon is hidden by clouds, and the Hale house, since it is populated by werewolves with excellent night vision don’t believe in night lights to help see. Stiles can barely see his own hand in front of his face but, he knows that Derek is three doors down from his room. He walks carefully, he knows that the rooms are soundproof, but two much noise and he could be found put. With his dad away at a conference with Mrs. Hale they thought it would be a nice thought to allow him to stay with them. And it was, its just Stiles had been hoping to have a little more alone time with his boyfriend.

Finally he arrives at the door, he gently twists the knob before he places any pressure on the door. It opens without a sound. Stiles carefully steps into the room, thankful for the carpeted floors and then closes the door behind him with the slightest of noises. Standing stock still he realizes that no one heard him so he continues to Derek’s bed. Stiles had always wanted to wake his boyfriend up like this. He can barely make out the bed and covers, with a gentle grasp he moves the covers off of the body in the bed. As careful as a predator stalking prey Stiles reaches out for the occupant and finds Derek’s warm naked body. Why else would Derek sleep naked if not to have his boyfriend wake him up with sexy times?

He lets his hands wonder across plains of smooth skin, and dusting of hair, he gently gropes strong pecs and allows his fingers to trails the up and downs of defined abs until they reach what Stiles had come for. Derek;s cock is still soft but heavy, Stiles makes a fist and lightly jacks Derek’s member until it hardens just a bit. He lowers his mouth to the head. Stiles mouth engulfs the head of Derek’s cock and Stiles can’t help but lets out a quiet moan. He pulls his head back while sucking, he never lets the head leave his mouth, he does this over and over until Derek’s cock is at full hardness. Derek moans and Stiles wants to smile around the cock in his mouth.

Derek’s hands come up behind Stiles head and he forces Stiles head down on his cock, until Stiles nose is buried in his pubes, he lets Stiles pull back and then he pulls Stiles forward again, fucking Stiles’ face on his cock. Stiles gags and Derek allows him to come up for air. Stiles breathes hard trying to catch his breath. He pulls off his shirt and quickly shoved down his pajama pants. He is so happy he fingered himself tonight. He swings his leg over Derek’s hips and feels Derek’s large cock, as it sits hotdogged between his ass cheeks. He scoots his ass back and forth letting the lube dribble out and coat Derek’s cock. Stiles gets up on his knees, and reaches back, As soon as he has Derek’s cock lined up with his hole Derek trusts upward, forcing his cock into Stiles. Derek doesn’t give Stiles any time to adjust, he just starts to fuck Stiles likes a toy. Stiles can’t help his moans as he’s rammed.

“Fuck me!” He whispers. ”FUck me harder.” Just then the clouds shift and the moonlight filters into the room from the window beside the bed. Stiles looks down and is met with Mr. Hale’s face. He is currently being fucked by his boyfriend’s dad. Mr. Hale freezes, his cock stopped mid thrust. The two look at each other, both unsure of what to do, or say. Stiles is the one to break their stalemate. “Fuck me, please.” Mr. Hale grins, a feral smile all teeth.

“I’m going to do better than that Stiles.” Mr. Hale’s eyes shine a bright beta gold. “I’m going to breed you full.”


	2. Dirty Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek was born with ability to read minds. He kept it to himself, but is used to seeing everyone's sexual fantasies (particularly when they look at him). Until he meets Stiles Stilinski, and is blown away by the absolutely vile and depraved things he wants Derek to do to him.

When Derek first discovered his power he hadn’t actually realized that he had. He and Laura were playing go-fish, he though she was just really bad at the game as she was saying her cards out-loud but as they finished the game, Derek winning by a landslide, he clearly hears her say ‘damn’ but he doesn’t see her lips move.

From there Derek learned to control it. He could listen in one someone thoughts, go digging into their mind, he could even transfer his own thoughts if he concentrated hard enough. However try as he might, he realized that some thoughts he picked up on even if he tried not to. Thoughts that had strong emotions tied to them were picked up even when he tried to block them out.

This became apparent when he went through puberty.

“His cock is nice, I wanna put it in my mouth.” That was the first thought he read that was directed about him and sex. The image, Derek standing while one of his teammates, Jackson, was on his knees before him, flushed inside his mind. He looked up just in time to see Jackson look away, with a blush on his cheeks. Derek waited until everyone was gone, just him and Jackson left before Derek let his towel fall to the ground. He stroked his cock and looked at Jackson. That was Derek’s first blowjob.

Derek would hear these thoughts more often than not as he grew up. Some were even from his uncle Peter. He took pity on the older teen and let Peter eat his ass out. The first time he had fucked a girl in her ass, he heard her thoughts on it. He fingered ass and then switched holes. He had even heard The sheriff of the deputy department mentally whistle when Derek bent down to pick up trash. However none of those thoughts prepared him for Stiles.

“Goddamn that man is beautiful” Derek hears the thought, he knows its directed about him but he has a deadline to work on for his creative writing class. “What color are his eyes even?” Derek ignores the thoughts that keep praising him until the next one has him break his pencil in two. “I wanna choke on his cock.” The mental image of Derek forcing a brown haired twinks head down on him breaks his concentration. “I want him to skull fuck me so hard I’ll sound like I have laryngitis for a week.”

Derek looks around trying to find the man who is thinking so ludely at him. Derek’s cock has fattened up.

“I wonder how much he comes. God, I want him to come on my face. Just cover me in his spunk.” The image of that same man, his face covered in ropes of cum streaking across his face, ropes from chin to cheekbone, mouth to nose, across his eyebrows and forehead, pops into Derek’s head. Why did Derek decide to wear basketball shorts? His cock tents the fabric under the table.

“And that ass! He should sit on my face of hours.” derek can feel the phantom sensation of a tongue on his pucker. He looks around, as discretely as possible but still cant see who he thinks this is.

“I would let that man breed me full, to the point that my ass can no longer hold his cum becuase he’s filled me up to much.” Derek turns one more time, and finally he’s found the culprit. A young man, tall, brown hair, pale skin, pink lips….He looks Derek in the eye, and looks away a blush on his cheeks. “There is no way he could know what I just though right?” Derek pushes back from his chair, his hard cock Still tenting his shorts. Derek makes eye contact again and smirks. He had some fantasies to fulfill.


	3. Stiles in College - gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles lives it up in College

Stiles after entering college had gone through a very…slutty phase. The utter lack of allure he had in high school was long gone and suddenly he was hot.

He along with many other people enjoyed it. However summer of his sophomore year he and Derek began hooking up, at first it was friends with benefits but feeling became involved rather quickly. Neither would admit it though.

So Stiles went back to school (technically) unattached where he resumed his man whore-ish ways. Getting fucked by some of his fraternity brothers to celebrate an A+ on an exam, giving a blowjob to a friend who needed to relax, eating out his TA. But it all stopped when Derek tired of others touching what was his went to visit Stiles at school. 

Derek found them in the frat house, Stiles was bent over a weight station while on of his frat brothers fucked into his hole, the rest of the fraternity egging him on waiting their turn. They were running a train on Stiles.

Derek watched for a few minutes, Stiles was definitely enjoying himself, but all those telltale sighs and moans that Derek had been able to work out of the boy were missing. Derek glared at the rest of the line as he muscles his way to the front. Stiles’ hole was puffy and red, already slightly open from the fucking.

Derek unzipped his jeanss, he pressed his head to Stiles hole letting it kiss the swollen rim then Stiles let out “Derek?” it was a whisper, he couldn’t believe it.

Stiles turned around just as Derek forced the rest of his length into Stiles.

“Derek!” There were the moans Derek knew. He smiled down at Stiles and began to show the crowd who Stiles belonged to.


	4. Scott's Secret Ingredient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott makes breakfast for the pack

Scott loves taking care of his pack, recently he has gone into the habit of making the breakfast on Saturdays after the Friday pack meeting and sleep over. They had all bonded and went to sleep naked. Scott threw on a shirt looking for his boxers but finding none decided not to bother.

He decided on waffles something he made every Saturday and something the pack absolutely loved. Everyone complimented him the first time he made them, even Derek who is normally tightlipped on the praise in front of the rest of the pack.

Scott has just finished stirring until all the clumps of flour were gone, then he knew it was time to add the secret ingredient.

Not having boxers on turned out to be a really good idea since it gave him easy access to his cock. It didn’t take him to long to get hard imagining the night before. Watching Malia eat out Derek while Stiles rode his cock had been a trip to see. He may have been fucking into Kira while Lydia pegged him, and it felt amazing, but watching those three go at it, and then little Liam joining in, sitting on Derek’s face while making out with Stiles. Liam’s hole still has beard burn.

It doesn’t take long for Scott to cum into the mixing bowl. He enjoys the after glow for a few seconds and then mixes the fresh ingredient in. When the mix is smooth Scott dips one finger in and tastes it for himself. 

Smiling, he adds the mix to the waffle iron.


End file.
